friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sid/Tropes
These are all the Tropes for Sid. Character Tropes *Adorkable: He's usually like this and can be very earnest, even when his plans (often literally) blow up in his face. Though there are times when he does get serious and when he does, he can be very menacing and terrifying. *Affably Evil: Despite his evil nature, Sid does have a friendly, humane, polite, and helpful side deep down and can be very nice and helpful to the Mane Six and others when they're not getting in his way of world domination, to the point of secretly thinking of them as his frenemies. He also rewards his robots when they do a good job and even says that they're like a part of his family to him despite his abuse towards them after his change to evil. *Amusing Injuries: He usually suffers karma and other injuries in the most hilarious ways possible and he always survives them due to both his great durability and cartoon logic. He usually doesn't seem to mind it though. *Arch-Enemy: Sid becomes this to the Mane Six, especially Twilight, after his debut. *Badass Normal: Despite having no magical abilities besides flight, he's still able to take on the Mane Six and their magic using his intellect and technological prowess by building bizarre, diabolical, and powerful inventions and gadgets, as well as anti-magic properties. *Berserk Button: ** Don't mess with *Butt-Monkey: He usually gets the short end of the stick and barely has any good luck, resulting in some Amusing Injuries and karmic justice when he tries and fails to take over the world. *Catchphrase: **"Dangit!" **"Dang you, Mane Six!" **"Dang those Mane Six!" A variation of the above one. *Complexity Addiction: Sid's plans are usually very complicated. One of his robot minions usually tries to complain about it in secret. Despite that, he can think of more simple plans when needed. *Crazy Prepared: He knows how powerful and prominent magic is in Equestria and often uses anti-magic properties in his inventions to counteract that and even the playing field. *Card-Carrying Villain: He treats being evil as a job and even literally made a business card for it. *Defeat Catchphrase: "Dangit!" *Determinator: No matter how many times he's defeated or his inventions explode in his face every time, he never gives up and always comes back for more. *Ditzy Genius: Sid is usually like this when he's not being serious. This causes Sid to be very annoying towards others at times, especially towards other villains and one of his robot minions. *Even Evil Has Loved Ones: He does care about his robot minions and secretly his new arch-enemies, especially Fluttershy. *Even Evil Has Standards: Despite being cruel, amoral, and sometimes brutal and wanting to take over the world instead of just Equestria, he isn't heartless or sadistic and has his standards. For example, he would never harm a child, animal, or family member and he usually doesn't like needless destruction or trouble towards others unless he's the one causing it, and even then, he does show some remorse when he does it. He's even willing to thank others for helping him. As he says in his own words, "I'm a villain, not a monster. There's a difference." *Evil Genius: This is his main archetype in the series. He's an inventor, scientist, and villain, though he does have his morals. *Evil Laugh: As cliché as it normally is, Sid does commonly like to burst out into maniacal laughs. *Evil Virtues: He has some of them. **Ambition: He does try to take over the world rather than just Equestria after all. **Determination: He never gives up no matter how many failures he endures or how many times the Mane Six try to reform him, though he does still help them when needed. **Diligence: He does go through a lot of trouble to create his plans, though it can lead them to be overly complicated, which can lead to his downfall. **Gratitude: Sid is willing to thank others for helping or rescuing him and is also willing to return the favor when needed. **Honor: He does love a fair match usually and has standards when he's doing evil because he knows that it could cause him more trouble than usual if he didn't. **Love: Despite his usually poor treatment towards his robotic minions, he does show that he cares about them and even says that they're like family to him and his only true friends. He also secretly thinks that the Mane Six are his frenemies. *Fatal Flaw: Arrogance, and Egotism. He's also viewed as very annoying by the other villains as well due to his eccentric and comical personality, as well as others. Despite that, he can be very menacing and terrifying when he gets serious. He also does tend to overlook important details in his plans that others can easily spot despite his intellect. All of these flaws ultimately lead to his downfall by the Mane Six and others. *Foil: **To Twilight. Both are very smart and very skillful when it comes to science, but while Twilight is more modest, uses magic, and is a good being who has friends, Sid is more egocentric, uses technology with occasional anti-magic properties, and is usually an evil, megalomaniac who only has robots for friends and minions. Sid is also tall and bipedal while Twilight is quadrupedal, as well as Sid being male while Twilight is female. **He's also this to Discord as well. While both are similar in personality and are both tall as well as bipedal and male, Discord was reformed and uses his magic for good most of the time, while Sid is still evil and uses his technology for nefarious purposes most of the time as well. Also, while Discord started evil then became good, Sid started good then became evil. *Fourth-Wall Observer: Other than Pinkie Pie and Discord, Sid is one of the only ones that are aware of the Fourth Wall. *Freudian Excuse: He had a bad relationship with his father after his mother's death, lost his position as an art teacher, thanks to him, and after a horrible accident of trying to make the world a better place for everypony, had most of his morality and sanity taken away from him that he changed his goal to wanting to take over the world instead of Equestria. *Freudian Excuse Is No Excuse: Despite how tragic his backstory might be, it might not excuse his actions and/or goals. Even Sid realizes that what happened to him wasn't a good excuse and secretly hates himself for it. *Friendly Enemy: He secretly thinks of and sometimes treats the Mane Six like this, especially when they're not getting in the way of his plans for world domination. *Gadgeteer Genius: He does create gadgets and machines that help him fulfill his purpose and ambitions, even if at least some of them actually work the way he intended them to. *Iron Butt-Monkey: No matter how many times his inventions constantly (and often literally) blow up in his face, along with other Amusing Injuries, he's rarely shown being hurt or having almost any kind of bodily damage towards him due to his great durability, though he isn't completely invincible as he can still be killed by more lethal means like being smashed into pieces after being turned into stone. *Ineffectual Sympathetic Villain: He can range from this to Knight of Cerebus at any moment. Still, like the other rogues, he has failed so many times that you almost feel sorry for him... Almost. *Jerk with a Heart of Gold: In spite of being evil, he can still be a nice guy towards others at times, including towards the Mane Six when they're not getting in his way. *Knight of Cerebus: He can be like this when he gets serious at times. He is trying to take over the whole planet instead of just Equestria after all. *Laughably Evil: His often eccentric and comical disposition, Amusing Injuries, and Laser-Guided Karma with very little ill effects do make him a very funny villain usually. *Large Ham: He often acts in an over-the-top, eccentric, and overly dramatic fashion. This can make him very annoying at times, especially towards the other villains and one of his two robot minions. *Laser-Guided Karma: Because of his constant evil doing, Sid often gets a large taste of karma in the most hilarious ways possible, though he usually doesn't seem to mind. *Mad Scientist: He is both an inventor and a villain after all, but he does have some ethics in him. *Manchild: Sid is basically a child in a young adult's body usually, though there are times where he does act mature and wise when needed. *Meaningless Villain Victory: He does feel this sometimes when he thinks he's finally won. *Medium Awareness: Like Pinkie Pie and Discord, Sid knows he's in a fictional world and decides to use it to create both humor and his own gains. *Never My Fault: Downplayed. While Sid will admit and acknowledge when he's screwed up big time of his own volition, his ego and pride, as well as childish tendencies, can still make him blame the Mane Six at times for his plans failing, especially when they're not around. This has caused them to get offended one time and point the hoof back at him for his plans failing. *Noble Demon: Despite being evil by nature, Sid refuses to commit truly evil acts that would be too much for even him to do. For example, he would never hurt a child, animal, and family member, he doesn't like killing unless he's provoked, and he can't destroy because he wouldn't have anything left to take over. He can also be very nice to others, including the Mane Six when he's not trying to take over. Even when it comes to killing, he does show remorse when he does it, accidentally or otherwise. He usually doesn't want to destroy the Mane Six, only defeat them. *Pragmatic Villainy: He'd never want to destroy the world because he wouldn't have anything to take over. He would also usually try to defeat the Mane Six only instead of destroying them because he secretly views them as his frenemies. *Well-Intentioned Extremist: He wants to take over the world because he thought that the world was filled with so many faults, flaws, hardships, and defects and that the world would be so much better for everypony if he was in charge. *Wouldn't Hurt A Child: In spite of his evil nature, he does have standards like never hurting a child, as well as an animal or family member, ever. Even if they show resentment towards him, he doesn't mind since he knows why they would do that, but refuses to retaliate as he knows that doing that would be too evil, even for him. Power, Skill, and Equipment Tropes * Trivia Tropes * Back to the main article